Heat for the Brit
by Lantean12
Summary: Horatio gains a new member of the team and places him under the care of Eric and Ryan. Why is it that they seem to form an instant bond with the British man, insisting that they stay overnight with him for example and all when a methodical killer makes an appearance in the city of Miami. Preslash. OC/Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Miami

Disclaimer: My OC is mine, series is not.

**I will warn you now, I haven't long started watching this series so you'll forgive me for for any OOC traits. Rate and Review please and enjoy :)**

Midday was well on the go and the heat was at an all time high in the beautiful city of Miami, much to the discomfort of MacRae Williams, a British national. These years, a decent summer was rare if it actually existed and even then, the heat was nothing compared to this. He just hoped that his work place had decent air conditioning, or at the least a lot of deodorant for sweat. A man of twenty seven, he his face was handsome, features well defined and pale, though that would change whilst he worked here. He made the mistake of wearing a black tee with jeans instead of white, absorbing more heat than before. He also wore jeans and sneakers, he had yet to acquire the gun and badge of a CSI agent. He had brown hair with Heterochromatic eyes, one a soft green and the other a very deep blue and his body was lithe yet defined, his muscles toned and a tribal tattoo running the length of his arm. A final distinguishing feature, one that he loathed to carry as there were more on his body, was a scar on his cheek.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Horatio Caine" he said with a small smile to the receptionist.

"Ahh, you're the new team member. Can I take your name to confirm on our database?" she asked, returning the smile.

"MacRae Williams" he said and she typed away on her computer.

"Yeah, you're on. Give a moment whilst I let the team know you're here and they'll head to the break room to meet you" she said and he stood patiently whilst she spoke. Soon the call was over and she got up. "Follow me" she said. The walk was short and they soon entered, the team looking at the new guy. "I'll leave the introductions to you" she said and walked out.

A red headed man stood up and despite his stern appearance, his small smile was reassuring.

"MacRae Williams?" he asked for confirmation and the man nodded. "You're just in time. We'll make this quick and you can get to know the others later" he said. "I am assigning you with Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe. We were about to head out to a scene" he explained and the Brit gave a simple nod. His two team mates have a small grin before gesturing for them to follow.

(Scene)

The house was large and beautiful, marred only by the cruisers and Hummer that were parked just outside of it, officers all over the garden and holding back crowds. The three CSI's ducked under the tape and entered the house, the murder having occurred upstairs and they soon entered the room that was remarkably clean for a murder scene.

"This isn't good" Eric said as they walked into the centre of the room.

"It's far too clean. No signs of a struggle, if there even was one" the Brit said, looking around for anything. "Vic suffered a slash across his neck, yet i see no blood on the sheets" he said, looking at the body which lay on the bed.

"Looks like our perp even had the courtesy to tuck him in" Ryan said, noting the quilt over the body with a note of disgust. "Had this man been sleeping and without that cut across his neck, he would look peaceful" he added, taking pictures for the investigation.

"Needless to say, this guy was good at covering his tracks. Now this is a private residence. Surely there are cameras we can get footage from" he said and Eric walked back in, neither man noticing that he had even left.

"Already done. We can look it over when we get back. Anyone have any idea as to what knife was used in this?" he asked, and the Brit looked in closely.

"I've seen wounds done by this knife many times. I have some experience with identifying blades from wounds" he explained. "If I had to guess, I would say this was done by a British Royal Air Force survival knife" he said and the others looked confused.

"That's not possible. Miami, or many cities for that matter rarely sell knives belonging to British armed forces" Ryan said and MacRae raised a brow.

"Database search when we get back. I think we should do another sweep of the room" he suggested and the other two nodded. They looked through all the nooks and crannies, searching high and low for anything that could be of use and were about to give up when all of a sudden... "Bingo" the Brit said, catching the attention of his colleagues. Behind the curtain was a shard of glass, from what they didn't know, and on it was blood.

"It's not much evidence. But it's all we've got" Eric said, taking it and placing it in a bag. "We'll get the body sent to Alexx's morgue and see if you're right before we do that search" the Russian-Cuban added before they made their way back to the Hummer.

"Let's hope that this is the perps blood and not that of the victim, otherwise we'll have already hit a dead-end" MacRae said, sitting in the middle seat behind the other two.

"Yeah. We're dealing with a methodical killer. And he even does the cleaning" Ryan said with pure sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "I really hate cases like this. They're a pain in the ass" he added and the other two nodded in agreement.

(Crime Lab)

MacRae made his way down to the morgue when Alexx paged him, yet that surprised him as he was only just starting out and she would most likely want to speak to one of the veterans. He entered the room and she looked up with a warm smile, one that he couldn't help but return, Heterochromatic orbs warm.

"Hey Alexx" he said as she walked to him.

"Hey babyboy" she said and grabbed him in a hug, much to his surprise, but he returned it. "I have something you'll want to hear" she said and he followed her to the table where the autopsy was been conducted.

"And that is?" he asked.

"You were right. The wound corresponds to that of a Royal Air Force survival knife. How'd you guess?" she asked.

"Back in Britain I used to hunt and knives were needed. My cuts were precise" he said and she nodded.

"However that opens up a problem" she said and he beat her to it.

"Most places don't sell British knives" he said and she nodded, before producing one.

"I got this from a British friend just so I could make sure the blade fit the wound. This is an actual knife" she said, and then produced another one that was the same shape, yet there was a difference in colour and material for the handle, the blade ever so slightly shorter.

"And that is a replica" he said.

"If you do this database search you need to search for both any rare sales of the replica and the real thing. It's not impossible to find one here" she said, putting both blades away.

"Great, thanks Alexx" he said with a warm smile and left with a wave. Alexx looked down at the body and spoke.

"This one is growing on me. Babyboy will bring you justice" she said with a sad sigh and continued her work.

MacRae grabbed a tablet and headed up to the room where Ryan and Eric were to find them looking at the monitors intently. They noticed his presence and he answered their question before either one could voice it.

"It was indeed a Royal Air Force knife that killed Andrew Watson. We just can't identify whether or not it was a replica or actual blade" he said and began to tap in commands on the device that was in the crook of his arm. "What about the blood stained glass?" he asked.

"Well we have a search on the go. We know it's not the blood of the victim" Ryan said and the Brit breathed a sigh of relief. "It'll take time before we can identify the perp" he added. The tablet made a beep and he looked down.

"No sales whatsoever. That means we're looking at imported goods which we then have to trace all the way back to the UK and then to the store. We then have to comb through all the sales made of the blade recently" he said and sighed in frustration. "There are God knows how many importation companies out there. Please tell me someone found a knife somewhere" he pleaded and they both looked a little sheepish. "Son. Of. A. Bitch" he said.

"Late night for us" Eric summed up.

"More like overnight for me. Loads of companies and I can't trace the knife as I don't know which one it is" he said and the others looked at him sympathetically.

"We ain't leaving" Eric said.

"Oh no. You two are not taking time out of your own time to stay here" he protested immediately.

"And we aren't leaving you to spend you free time working alone" Ryan said, just as resolute as his co-worker and yet the Brit remained indignant.

"I can't ask you to do that" he said, and yet he knew he had lost.

"Good, because we're volunteering" Eric said with a grin and MacRae thought of all possible ways to dissuade them, to get them to go home and enjoy the rest of the evening, but no matter what he'd say, they'd remain resolute.

"Fine. But I have to grab something from my car" he said and they both raised a brow in question. "In fact, I'll need your help. I always anticipated working overnight, and thus packed some essential things, so to say" he explained, leading them out of the lab and into the parking lot. He managed to get his Land Rover sent out to him thankfully and thus stored what he would need in there.

"You keep bedrolls in your car?" Ryan asked.

"No. Bedrolls are made of uncovered foam and feel horrible to the touch. These are futons. Pretty comfortable mattresses if I do say so myself" he said, handing one each to his co-workers.

"Better than sleeping in the morgue" Eric said and the Brit couldn't help but look shocked.

"You've slept in the morgue?" he asked.

"It's that or the floor" Eric said. Ryan and MacRae looked to one another and spoke in perfect unison, so much so you'd swear they were non-identical twins.

"Floor" they said, earning a raised brow from the Russian-Cuban man.

"I think I'll start keeping these in the lab, just in case" the Brit said as they walked back in. "I'll fetch quilts later, right now, I need to search for companies that handle the importing of blades so I can start tracing" he said once he had picked out a spot to sleep in. He was soon buried in the tablet as the others continued to analyse the photos for something they didn't catch the first time.

(Hours later)

Ryan and Eric had flopped none to gracefully onto their futons an immediately fell asleep, much to the amusement of the Brit. He left the lab quietly to grab three blankets from his jeep, making sure that it was locked when he passed Horatio.

"Late night?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah. Ryan and Eric were insistent on staying" he said with a smile.

"Make sure you don't run yourself ragged" the man advised with a small smile of his own before turning away and walking to his destination. Soft snores greeted his ears once he returned and he unfurled one of the blankets, gently draping in over the expert trace analyst and he repeated that for Eric. He smiled softly at them before leaving the tablet to work on gathering data. He lay down and buried his head into the comfort provided by the futon, the blanket around his shoulders. He could shower and change tomorrow, now he wanted rest and soon the comfort and gentle snoring lulled the Brit to sleep.

**Bad? Good? Never update this again? Continue, we love it? I want your honest opinion and if it is bad then please make sure you're at least respectful about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Continued Problems

Disclaimer: My OC is all that belongs to me. Series on the other hand does not.

**Thank you for the positive feedback so far and I hope to continue to hear from you and any constructive criticism is welcome.**

Ryan and Eric were taking from their work when they heard a soft moan coming from a peacefully sleeping MacRae and they turned to see him snuggling deeper into the futon. With a smile they then turned back to the security footage that they were going over.

"Should we wake him?" Eric asked, but Ryan shook his head.

"Let him sleep. From the looks of yesterday, he needs it" Ryan said, voice barely above a whisper.

"And believe me, I did" a rough voice said, making two agents give manly yelps.

"For the love of God, don't startle us!" Eric called out making the Brit give a soft chuckle bringing a smile to the other two. "Here" he said, handing him a coffee cup which was declined.

"Thanks but no thanks Eric. I don't drink coffee for two reasons. One, it is a foul tasting sludge and two, it is always boiling in Miami and drinking something hot is so redundant at that point" he said and Eric raised a brow.

"So what do you drink to wake up?" Ryan asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Rockstar, Monster, Coke even. It keeps me refreshed and awake if I need it. I haven't drank tea at all since I have got to Miami" he said with a small grin.

"I bet that was difficult for a Brit like you" Eric said, earning a punch on the arm.

"Aren't we funny? It's a bloody stereotype" he said, grinning at Eric who rubbed the sore spot.

"Here" Ryan said, handing the tablet to the Brit who had not got up from the futon. MacRae's eyes shot up in surprise as he read the list. "How many of them?" Ryan asked, knowing that the database search had been completed.

"Ten" he said simply.

"Well that's not bad" Eric said.

"It wouldn't be if they weren't massive companies. All of them have massive fleets and even larger manifests as they import more than just blades. This is going to take a long time and I can't spend another night here" he said.

"How come?" Eric asked, looking at the listings with the Brit.

"I have a German Sheppard that needs feeding. His name is Saxon" he said with a small smile at the mention of his beloved friend and companion.

"Well you can ask if you could take a tablet or laptop that has access to the databases home. We can make sure it's encrypted" Ryan suggested and he nodded.

"That looks like the only option I have. At least I can work from home" he said with a grin. He then looked at the screen that the other two were looking at. "Anything from the surrounding area?" the Brit asked.

"So far nothing. In order for our killer to have gotten in, he either had a key or he knew his victim to some degree. Enough to let him inside" Ryan said.

"That doesn't explain the glass" MacRae said, confused.

"It could be from a glass. Maybe the room had a glass table of it was a drinking glass" Ryan guessed and the Brit nodded.

"Well one way or another we know now that there was a struggle and our perp is likely to be hurt. I will get on with the analysis of these manifests. It should turn out to be an interesting read" he said with a grimace.

"Can I make a recommendation?" Eric asked and they both turned to look at him. "Take a shower as you stink" he said with a grin.

"Ha, you cheeky bugger. You can jump in as well" he said with a wink, making the Russian-Cuban blush and Ryan outright laugh when he realised what Eric had fought even though it was innocent. Or rather he thought it was.

(Locker Room)

The Brit stepped out of one of the showers that was in the Crime Lab for those who were either on a late shift, had done strenuous field work or had stayed overnight without showering. He wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to his locker which held some spare clothes generously brought to him by Ryan.

"Damn" he said, hand trailing over his scars softly. He was unaware of two people watching him, at least until he turned around.

"We had honestly just come down here to get you" Ryan said before the Brit could voice objections.

"It's fine" he said with a soft smile as he grabbed a white, short sleeved dress shirt and blazer as well as a pair of dress trousers and shoes. Whilst he dressed, given privacy by his co-workers, he dreaded the next question.

"What happened?" he heard Eric ask.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Eric" he said, controlling his emotions. Memories begun to surface of his family, more specifically his father. He shook thoughts of that evil smile out of his mind as both agents didn't voice any more questions.

"This is for you" Ryan said, handing over a Beretta handgun with a belt and two magazine pouches which he put on immediately. "You should know as well that Alexx wants to see you in the morgue" he added.

"Thanks Ry. I'll see you back in the lab" he said, before making his way out of the room and giving a sigh of relief that he didn't have to speak about it.

"Hey my baby" Alexx said with a smile as he entered the room. "Liking the look" she said and he returned her smile with a soft one of his own.

"Ryan said that you wanted to speak to me" he said.

"Yeah, it's regarding the body. Did you happen to get a look at it, like a good look?" she asked.

"No. None of us did, we were prioritising a search of evidence. We only looked at the wound and anything else surrounding the murder. Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It'd be better if I showed you" she said and he followed her to the body. "Now, I notice that you have complete Heterochromia, one blue and one green" she said and opened one eye of the victim. "Look" she said.

"Green. So? Maybe he had green eyes. What exactly does this have to do with my Heterochromia?" he asked.

"Look at the other one" she said and he opened the eye and recoiled. It was a blue iris. "You have similar features with him as well, brown hair and define features. A sweep of the house turned up with British ID" she said and he was beginning to panic.

"He basically looked like me" he said.

"Let's not assume that someone is looking for you or are targeting people like this baby boy" she said and he couldn't help but swallow a gulp. "Judging by the fact that this search is taking so long and the fact that he's getting away with it so far, I'm afraid to say that it's most likely to happen again" she said.

"And if the features are the same?" he asked, dreading the answer that was about to be handed to him.

"I don't know what to tell you sugar" she said, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I had best back to the lab. Ryan and Eric need me to search" he said, sucking in a shaking breath as he left the room. Alexx looked back to the body and with a sigh began to run final checks before she could write up a report.

"My baby boy is hurting" she said, gently stroking the males head.

Meanwhile in the lab, MacRae walked in and grabbed the tablet that was left there from the night before, beginning the reading of all manifests from the companies. Ryan and Eric looked concerned as he had not looked happy or given a greeting he walked in.

"What did Alexx need you for?" Ryan asked, dropping all work to look at him.

"The body looks like me. He had Heterochromia with the same colours, the same coloured hair and even resembled me. He looked like he could be my own brother" he said, breath shaky. "Alexx is concerned about that fact and said we have to wait until he strikes again to be certain that he is targeting me or people like me.

"Oh man" Eric said.

"I want to go back and search some more" he said, and the others nodded without hesitation.

(Scene)

They entered the property once more and back into the room. MacRae immediately began to search for something, anything that they may have missed or something that was really well hidden. This had gone on for several hours.

"MacRae?" a worried Ryan called to him and he walked over to the trace analyst.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You and Alexx had every right to be worried" he said and handed over a piece of paper with neat writing present on it. The Brit read it and blanched, arm holding the paper falling to his side. Written neatly and as clear as crystal were the words 'Congratulations on the new job MacRae'. Eric took the note and read it.

"I'm been followed. I'm a target" he said shakily.

"Horatio needs to know" Ryan said, taking the note from his shaking hands and guiding him back to the Hummer.

"That writing is awfully familiar" he said as they pulled off. "I need to check when I get back" he said and the others nodded.

(Crime Lab)

"You said the writing was familiar?" Horatio asked when they had got back.

"Well I need to check, but I know I have seen that writing somewhere at some point in my life" he said, accepting the water that was handed to him. "Whoever did this is targeting me, not to mention he is following me" he said.

"Yeah well I'm putting you under protection. Ryan and Eric have become friends with you and will protect you at all costs. I'm not losing a team member" he said and the other two nodded resolutely.

"Am I off the case?" he asked.

"You're not getting away from work that easy" he said with a small grin. "We'll provide you with a laptop and tablet that is tapped into our databases to continue the search. We need you to be in a less obvious place in order for us to catch this perp" he said and the Brit nodded.

"Thanks H. I appreciate this" he said with a soft smile and got up to grab all that he needed. "On the plus side I get to spend some time with Saxon" he said when they were in the same room that they had slept in. Grabbing the laptop, tablet and futons they headed out to the older Land Rover and began the drive home, unaware that they were been tailed.

(MacRae's home)

He unlocked the door and stepped in to the sound of excited barking, instantly bringing a smile to the Brits face as Saxon jumped up onto the man. He returned all the affection he could to the large dog as the others stepped in, a smile on their faces at the Brits demeanour at home.

"Home sweet home" he said, gesturing to the spacious living room. A corner unit was placed in the centrw, a rug in the middle of the room and a large TV was on the wall, flanked by two large potted plants on either side.

"Nice place" Eric said.

"It's not much. But it's home" he said as he flopped down onto the corner that allowed him to lay down. "Make yourselves at home. What's mine is yours for the duration of your stay" he said with a small smile and they all settled, relishing in the air conditioning that was put on due to the heat.

"For a place that isn't much, it sure is paradise" Eric said.

"Well if you're going to make a house a home you need to do it right. But it's nothing compared to the penthouses and richer homes of Miami" he said and the others had no choice but to agree with him. They all settled and relaxed, working with what they had managed to gather. MacRae decided that he was going to get the documents where he had seen that writing before tomorrow as he was tired emotionally and physically.

(Outside)

"Soon my dear boy. Soon we will be reunited. And it'll be one hell of a bloody reunion" a man said, an evil smirk playing on his face as he watched the Brit outside before driving off. This was going to prove to be one hell of a challenge for him and yet he found fun in a challenge.

**Please rate and review as always. Once again, thanks for the positive feedback so far and I hope to hear from you guys soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelation

Disclaimer: OC is mine, series is not.

**Rate and Review, dear readers :)**

When it came to mornings in Britain there was sun, however it was also chilly beyond belief and so MacRae would often seek the warmth of a blanket. However in Miami it was warm, even when it's early in the morning, temperatures already increasing quickly. The sun cast a faint golden glow in the Brits bedroom through the white curtains and he woke with a smile when he saw Saxon looked almost groggy.

"Morning, boy" he said, voice rough yet loving as he gently stroked the dog. He got up, no even bothering to dress in anything but boxers for now and walked downstairs to find the two CSI's still asleep. "Lazy buggers" he said with a grin.

"I'll have you know that we are just resting our eyes" a groggy Ryan said and the Brit leaned on the corner where Ryan was, an amused smirk on his face.

"If I had a pound, or in this case dollar for every time I had heard that one, I am sure that I would have earned more than what we do in a month" he said.

"You can't have heard it that much" Ryan said, hazel-green orbs opening to see Heterochromatic ones looking down on him. The smirk on his face told him the silent answer to his scepticism and he scoffed. "Okay so perhaps you have. How though?" he asked.

"When I was younger, my mum would often say that when she was waiting for something. More often than not she fell asleep on my shoulder, and myself along with her" he said with a distant smile.

"That's the woman on the photo?" Delko asked, already sitting up.

"Take a closer look at it. Especially the eyes" he advised and headed out into the kitchen, his feet soundless against the floor.

"She had Heterochromia" he heard Ryan say.

"She was the one I inherited it from" he called back in. He grabbed a glass and put it in a small compartment of the fridge, dispensing three ice cubes, before filling it with Coke and then he walked back in. "It's one of the few things I have left of her" he said, standing in the doorway and they looked at him sympathetically.

"She's dead?" Eric asked and the man gave a solemn nod. "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"It happened a long time ago. And no matter where I am, I always make a visit to her grave every year on her birthday" he said.

"You loved her very much" Ryan said.

"Yeah and she the same. When most teenagers around fifteen get embarrassed by their parents, I did not. I didn't care what people thought if they saw me and my mum walking down the street hand in hand like I was a toddler. I wanted to be close to her when my father walked out" he said, sounding hesitant when he mentioned his father.

"Talk about a heart of gold" Eric said with a small smile.

"That's what she used to say" he said with a smile. He put his drink down on the table that was in the other half of the living room and told the others to follow him. "I need some help with a few boxes, some of them contain documents I need for my comparison and because I am so shameless when it comes to parents, there are pictures" he said earning grins from the other two.

"Like the 'Oh my God, not those ones' or the kind that you don't show your girlfriend?" Eric asked and he rolled his eyes.

"What part of 'I couldn't care less of what people thought' do you not understand?" he said with some amusement. "Feel free to browse around, but after we deal with these documents" he said and he could tell that Eric was excited to see what he could dig up, whilst Ryan maintained a calm, slightly amused air. "Right, I'll pass the boxes down, luckily there are only three" he said.

"No ladder?" Ryan asked.

"No, only the banister and me" he said, earning a raised brow. He pushed open the small hatch that lead to the attic and climbed up the banister and onto one of the ledges, pulling himself up in one graceful move, muscle rippling beneath pale skin. His colleagues couldn't help but stare. "Now where's that bloody light... Aha! There we are" he said as light streamed down. "Incoming" he called and Ryan stepped up, raising his arms to grab the box and head downstairs.

"I'll be right back" he called to them as he headed out.

"Eric, put this one on the floor and I'll grab it when I get down" he said, handing the Russian-Cuban a box, which he put down and then handed him another. The light flicked off and he dropped down and landed as gracefully as he did when he jumped up.

(An hour later)

They had dressed properly, sticking to simple shirts and trousers with white socks. They poured through two of the boxes, finding them neatly organised and even the OCD Ryan had to admit that it was done well.

"Right, the first one was nothing but old official documents and the second, loads of albums" he said and sighed in exasperation when he saw the Russian-Cuban grin. "Bloody hell! How desperate are you to get something on me?" he asked.

"I wanted to see what you looked like as a kid" Eric responded yet he broke at the disbelieving stare that the Brit levelled on him. "Oh come on, what's a little dirt between friends?" he said.

"A little dirt can turn into a big mess" the Brit replied with a small smile.

"That was good" Ryan said, referring to the line.

"I know. I made it" he said with a 'duh' face

"Arrogant much?" Ryan asked, before taking a look at the note that had been left for the Brit and then at a handwritten letter that he had just found. He promptly blanched. "MacRae?" he said.

"Yeah?" he said and looked up to see the white face of the normally composed CSI. He was handed the note and the letter and he looked at it with wide eyes, fear making his body tremble as he read over his name on the note and the one on the letter. Unconsciously, he reached up and touched the scar on his face. "It's identical" he whispered.

"Did he do something to you?" Eric asked, and when the Brit didn't answer, frozen in fear, he turned the man forcefully and cradled the man's head in his hands, firm but not so much as to scare him further.

"We need to know so we can protect you" Ryan said, hand on his shoulder.

"There was a reason as to why my mother died. Not from illness or accident, but rather from murder and that was because of my father" he said with a shaky breath. "Me and my mother lived a regular life after he walked out on us. I was at home at the time, my mother at the shop just up the road. I was fifteen, and I don't know what had happened when I had seen him. He looked rough, like total drunk and high rough, yet he spoke clearly" he said, taking a shaky breath. "The only reason that I knew what blade had killed Watson was because I was cut by the very same blade. He carved me up with it" he said.

"My God" Ryan said in shock.

"That's not the half of it. My mother returned, saw what he was doing to me and grabbed the closest object she could, which was a bust from a trip to New York. She knocked him off me with a throw like no other. But all I heard were screams and a snarl tearing from that bastards throat as he brutally killed her. He left one final cut" he said, pointing to the scar on his face. "And left with a warning. I helped take the bastard down after I had recovered, though I could never remember his sentence. Yet my mother was still dead, and I had been scarred" he said, tears running silently. "He's here to kill me and judging by the fact that he killed the one person who interfered with his initial attempt, he'll kill you too" he said. He furiously tore up the note, anguish let out, tears falling freely.

"No he won't" Ryan said, drawing the man into his arms, wrapping them around him protectively. "Your mothers death was not in vain. She saved what was most important to her" he said, soothingly, looking up at the picture on the mantle in sorrow. A woman who wanted the best for her son had sacrificed her life and bought him time to become the man that he was today.

"We'll get that _bastardo_. He'll pay for what he did to you and these people" Eric said, hand rubbing soothing circles on his arm.

"We'd better call H, let him know that it's my father who's the killer. If the order of shoot to kill is given, then I'll do it myself" he said, resolve burning in bloodshot eyes. Blue and green have never looked so deadly.

"I'll work on it" Eric said, leaving the other two to stay in the embrace. As though sensing his master's distress, Saxon nudged the Brit so he could join and with a smile he let the dog in.

"Oh Saxon. You know how to cheer me up" he said, pressing a gentle kiss to the dogs forehead. They traced the knife finally and discovered that it was indeed the one belonging to his father and with a glare at the man's picture, MacRae Williams strengthened his resolve, trigger finger all of a sudden very itchy and fidgety.

"He won't get away with it mum" he said silently as he looked at the picture on the mantle, stroking the glass gently, solemn on such a bright day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Still on the Case

Disclaimer: OC is mine, series is not.

**Rate and Review :)**

Despite the potential for the compromise of the case MacRae had been allowed to remain to provide some insight into what his father was like. They still had to remain at his home in order to draw him out, but they were still on the search for him.

"My father, for all his massive mental flaws, was organised, I'll give him that" the Brit said, venom dripping from his tongue.

"How come?" Ryan asked.

"Police just did a large raid on where he was meant to be staying. Bastard slipped away" he said and Ryan came over to look at the pictures.

"He had a organised collection of knives. Couple of handguns and a shotgun. Your father has to be planning something huge" the Trace analyst said and the Brit was reluctant to nod. The house phone began to ring and MacRae answered, putting it on speaker as it was Horatio.

"Good Morning, Horatio" he answered pleasantly.

"Good Morning, Mr. Williams. I trust you and the other two received the pictures?" he asked.

"Yeah we did. I just wish you'd caught him" he said, a little downtrodden. "My father most likely has a safehouse somewhere in the city. I doubt he would've fled back to Britain" he said.

"Well if he did, we'd be cooperating with Metropolitan Police anyway. We'll get the perp, they'll just be along to help" Horatio said. "This is on speaker isn't it?" he asked.

"Ryan and Eric are here too, sir. Is something the matter?" he asked.

"There's been another murder. Must've happened before we raided the property" he said grimly.

"Same features as me?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. I want you at the scene to see what you can gather" he said.

"Of course" he responded without hesitation, anything to catch the man who had taken the most important person away from him. "We'll be over there soon, sir" he added.

"Alright. Good luck" he said and the call cut.

"Another life gone. And all because of me" he said, putting the phone down and slumping on the arm of the sofa. The two of them were right by him immediately. "Two dead in three days, all just so he can lure me around. It's like he wants the police on his back" he said.

"Okay firstly, this is not your fault. Your father is a twisted man who is murdering people that are similar to you almost as a placebo. And I do agree that he wants the police on his back but it remains for us to wonder what for" Ryan said, arm on the Brits shoulders.

"Let's just get to that crime scene so I can see what he's done this time" he said, walking upstairs to change into something that wasn't his pyjamas, leaving two concerned team members. When he came back down he was wearing a black, sleeveless zip up top with blue jeans and white trainers, his gun and pouches in their usual place on his belt.

"Shall we?" Eric asked and they piled into the Land Rover. Both were oblivious to the white sedan a little distance from the house and it's occupant, who merely grinned.

(Crime Scene)

"Oh my God" the Brit could smell the copper in the air. This time his father didn't bother to clean it up, and there was so much of it, it covered the floor and finally the bed, where the victim lay, just as lifeless as the man before him.

"He was merciless" Ryan said, looking at the body in sorrow.

"Jesus Christ" the Russian-Cuban said in pure horror.

Instead of a slash across his neck, it had turned out to be many slashes across the body and one had stood out to them all, one on the cheek, same angle and same length at the one on MacRae's cheek.

"He tortured him. He did the same thing to me. This cut on the cheek must be the last one. Alexx will determine whether or not it was post-mortem" he said, closing the man's eyes in respect. "Why is he killing them? Shouldn't he focus his efforts on me if that's what he wants?" he had to ask.

"Like I said, it's no doubt a placebo thing. Can't get the actual so he's going after the similar. Just do me a favour?" Ryan asked.

"Anything" was the reply.

"Don't blame yourself" he said, hazel-green looking into Heterochromatic blue and green. "This is in no way your fault" he said reassuringly and the Brit smiled.

"I won't. One hell of a first week, huh?" he asked.

"Not the most ideal" Ryan agreed, hand on his shoulder. MacRae immediately looked at the wounds and his eyes widened. "What's up?" he asked.

"It seems my old man is changing tactics. This wasn't done with an RAF knife. More like SAS. At least I think it is" he said, look at the wounds, closely and he looked up at the raised brow from the analyst. "What?" he asked.

"What did you work as before you came to Miami?" he asked.

"I did a little bit of work as a medic in the military. Knife wounds were not uncommon. And I had a knack for analysing wounds like this" he said, and Ryan merely shrugged. The Brit and his intuition were a mystery to them, but it helped them find the perp faster before when they traced the knife.

"Ex-military? Field medic or infirmary?" Ryan asked.

"Field. But most of the time I was helping the understaffed infirmary" he explained.

"Regular or special forces?" was the next question.

"Special Air Service. That's how I know the knife" he said with a small grin. "As for the RAF, well I read a lot of reports" he added, checking for anything like a note in all the nooks and crannies.

"Quite a colourful work history" Eric said, having grabbed any security tapes. "These cameras were pointed directly at the house, so I can only assume that we'll catch him as he's entering the property. Not much evidence" he said in frustration.

"Seems that daddy left me another note" he said, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips. "Again with the bloody games" he said and read it aloud. "Better luck next time. Hope your house is nice at least. Wouldn't want you living in a slum" he said and then his eyes widened.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"It's a subliminal message. He's at my house!" he exclaimed and ran out followed by the other two.

(Home)

Drawing his gun quickly, he made his way to the front door with the others, making a gesture that said for Eric to go through the back whilst he and Ryan took care of the front. On a three count, he burst through the door, finding the living room clear and Eric reported the kitchen to be clear as well. They all went upstairs, finding no surprises in the attic or bathroom, the two spare rooms were storage, no one could fit in, so they were clear.

"My room is all that's left" he said and moved to the door. On a three count he opened the door ever so silently and entered, finding nothing except a heap on the floor. "Saxon!" he called and checked the dog for a pulse, finding one that was strong.

"Looks like he was tranquillised" Ryan said, holding up a dart.

"Bastard was in my home" he said, and found a note.

"Had to make him sleep. Nice home at least" Ryan read out.

"Great. My own bloody home isn't safe. What am I going to do now?" he said, looking down at his beloved pet, which was just starting to wake. "My house isn't safe, my dog looks like he's drunk and my life is in danger" he said, watching as Saxon attempted to stand yet collapsed.

"Scratch that. He hit the hard stuff" Eric said.

"Just a little bit, eh boy?" the Brit said, making sure the dog just lay against him for support until the sedative wore off. The others looked at the pure care in his blue and green eyes and smiled, they wanted to protect him more than anything now.

"You could stay with us at one of our homes. Keep alternating if need be" Ryan suggested.

"He was here for a reason. He's bugged this house I'm sure of it. He's tailed me this far, then he will not hesitate to do it with another officer. He's determined to say the least" he said. "No, this is going to require a different approach, one that cannot be voiced" he said, going to his wardrobes. "Despite the organisation displayed he may get sloppy. I'm checking my clothes for bugs" he said, having gently laid the dog down on the bed to recover from the sedative.

"That would be best. For the time being I think it would be a good idea to remain at the crime lab and you'll have to beg Horatio to let the dog in" Ryan said and the man grimaced. British pride was swelling up, and he didn't want to have to beg.

"Damn by British pride" he said.

"We won't say a word" Eric said with a grin.

"Well I should bloody well hope not lest you meet an early grave" he warned with mock-seriousness.

"Aww look how cute he gets when he's angry" the Russian-Cuban said and the Brit smirked.

"Baby pictures?" he asked.

"Baby pictures" was the repeated answer.

"Well I can just hear the gossip. Get the phone and call him and then get ready to run Delko. Brits pack a punch" he said, cracking his knuckles. Seems Eric had some time off to go through the photos.

"On it" he said.

"You were cute as a kid" Ryan defended.

"Thanks" he said, a small blush tinting his slowly tanning cheeks. Eric came back, a large grin that threatened to split his face and the others couldn't help but wonder why.

"You're staying in the crime lab. Saxon's been cleared as well and you should have heard Calleigh, she can't wait" he said and the Brit couldn't help the grin. "Alexx confirms that the body was slashed with an SAS knife as you have anticipated. She said she could use you in the lab to predict wounds rather than an autopsy" he said.

"Now if I did that, where would she get her fun?" he asked amused. He advanced on Eric then. "I'd run if I were you" he said, and he took off out the room, leaving an amused Ryan to start packing a few things for the Brit.

(That Night)

Saxon was sleeping with the other two downstairs, the large dose of sedative still wearing as he did not hear the lock on the door been picked. Neither CSI heard the door open and close ever so silent or the sound of footsteps as they went upstairs, maintaining that silence.

"What are you-?" the question died on his lips as he saw who it was.

"Hello son" was the reply. The Brit reached for his gun, but despite his age, his father was quicker and placed a hand over his mouth. "Now, now. Is that anyway to welcome your father?" he asked.

"Go to Hell!" he said, given enough room to speak.

"Love you too" the man deadpanned. He produced an SAS survival knife, blade glinting in the clear moonlight. Heterochromatic orbs widened in fear momentarily before steeling a gaze on his father, or rather the monster that his father had become.

"Switching tactics, I see" he said defiantly.

"Well you know me. Like to keep things fresh. Like this cut" he said, producing a cut that would likely scar on his cheek, identical to the one on the right. MacRae resisted the urge to scream as it would mean death for him. The blade was removed from the flesh, blood trailing down a lightly tanned cheek.

"Bastard" he said, pain in his voice.

"The other two are nothing compared to this. Had your mother not interfered I could've finished as I intended" he said, stroking the other cheek. "Your friends are persistent" he added.

"You forget one thing" he said.

"And what's that, my dear boy?" he asked.

"I'm older" he said simply and raised his unhindered legs to kick the man exactly where it hurt. The former father let go and ran outside just as MacRae fired a shot, hitting the door frame. By the time the others had woken up, he was already out the door. The Brit barrelled down the stairs and shot at the sedan as it pulled away, emptying his clip quickly, much to the fright of his neighbours. The two were next to him, guns out the entrance to the house.

"What happened?" they asked in unison as the Brit took a mag that was in the waistband of his boxers.

"He snuck in quietly. Even I didn't hear him" he said as he pulled the slide back and flicked the safety on. "He's tailing all of us. The only reason he didn't kill you in your sleep was because you weren't interfering. I need to get this cleaned up" he said, gesturing to the cut. They walked back in and locked the door again whilst the Brit tried cleaning the cut, his own hands shaking way too much.

"Here" Ryan said, taking the pad off him and gently tilting the head so he could gently dab the cut, apologising when he heard the Brit hiss in pain. "What did he do?" he asked.

"Muffled me. Cut me, even had the audacity to stroke my cheek. Spoke about mother" he said, stray tears falling now and then as painful memories began to surface, particularly the screams. The agony he could hear in every one of those heart-wrenching screams, and the snarl that tore from the savage that was his father. "The screams, Ryan. That's all I could hear. She screamed in pure agony" he said.

"Come here" he said, putting the blood covered pad off of him and pulling him close. "We should have been more vigilant" he said regretfully as Eric came in, standing by them. He took up the pad and began to clear the blood and stop the bleeding, ever so gently.

"I was awake. I didn't even hear it" he said, thanking Eric as he covered the wound. "I'll have Alexx take a proper look at it once I get to the lab, but I have no doubts that it will scar. He wanted to make sure I had a match" he said, venom dripping from his voice. Horatio was going to have a total cow tomorrow when the Brit made his report. They needed to catch him soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Continued Search

Disclaimer: OC is mine, series is not.

**Rate and Review :)**

When they got to the Crime Lab early that morning Alexx and Horatio had pounced on him, both of them questioning the fresh cut on the Brits cheek. Without hesitation he spilled the truth to both as a worried Alexx properly dealt with the wound and despite Horatio's calm façade it was easy to tell that he was more than a little annoyed.

"And did you see the license plate?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. It was a white Ford Crown Victoria which is no doubt hosting bullet holes" he said and Horatio raised a brow. "I emptied a full magazine into it. I'm going to hand Calleigh the report" he said and Horatio gave a nod and patted him on the shoulder before leaving the morgue. "It's going to scar isn't it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so honey" she said. A bark caught both of their attention as Ryan walked in followed by a fully awake Saxon, no longer his drunken self. "And who do we have here?" Alexx asked, getting down to fuss the dog who relished in the attention.

"This is Saxon. He's been with me for four years now" he said.

"He's beautiful" she said, getting back up from the floor as the dog returned to his master, choosing to sit right by his masters feet. It was the perfect picture.

"I've got an update regarding the security footage" Ryan said.

"And?" was the simple question from both.

"Your father is lockpicking his way into the houses of his victims" he said and the Brit scoffed.

"Why am I not surprised. No wonder he got in so quiet yesterday. Not even a click" MacRae said.

"I've put a BOLO out for a white Ford Crown Victoria with bullet holes. No leads on that one just yet" he added and the Brit sighed. "We're going to get him, Mac" he said and the Brit smiled slightly at the nickname.

"Soon I hope. Every murder adds to my survivors guilt" he said and the trace analyst gave a pat on the arm and left the two of them, well three counting the dog.

"You really don't need to feel guilt" Alexx said.

"He's killed and tortured in his search for me" he said, emphasising the 'me'. "How can I not feel a lot of guilt?" he asked, slumping slightly.

"Your father is turning more and more twisted in his search for you. Changing tactics, stockpiling weapons. He'll kill anyone who looks like you until he gets the real thing. Don't feel guilty because he's gone off the deep end" she said, hand his shoulder squeezing reassuringly.

"Oh please, he went off the deep end the day he took my life away from me" he scoffed.

"You'll bring justice to these people one way or another. Whether you have to kill him or if you bring him in here to suffer" she said.

"We're running out of options, Alexx. We can't trace the knife, we can't trace his car and the BOLO is not likely to turn up anything. The only option is to..." he trailed off and he met the ME's gaze. "Get the team to head to the break room" he said and she nodded. This was crazy, yet it might just work.

(Break Room)

"Alexx said you had some sort of a breakthrough?" Horatio asked as the Brit walked in followed by Saxon who lay on the rug. He stood in front of them and despite his plan, he worried about how his team would react.

"I've got an idea. It's risky, especially on my part" he said.

"And what is it, Mr. Williams?" their leader asked.

"I bait him" he said and the others looked like he had grown a third arm. "Wire me and wait close by my house" he said, and the first to protest was Ryan.

"We can't risk that. He's out to get you, and he's willing to kill you on sight" he said.

"He won't. I saw the gleam in his eye as he tortured me. He'll torture again" he said, but Ryan would have none of it.

"There has to be another way!" he said.

"We're running out of options Ry. I can't trace the knife and that BOLO won't turn anything up. It's the only way and you know it" he said, and Ryan sat down. "Make it discreet, bug the house if you have to. The fact of the matter is that we know he won't stop until he kills me" he said.

"You're sure?" Horatio asked and they all looked to him like he's mad.

"If it will help me avenge my mum, then yeah, I'm sure" he said and he sighed.

"Okay. We'll do it. The minute I hear a single gasp of pain, I'll kill him" he said and the Brit gave a grin.

"Get in line" he told him. They looked at him slightly unsure. "I will make it out of this alive. Even if I have to kill him myself" he said, and they gave an unsure nod.

(Later that Night)

He simply willed himself to relax. An unmarked van filled with Miami Dade officers was right out his front door, and they were all willing to protect him if the time came for it and he had managed to conceal a knife if it goes awry.

"We'll speak to you until he gets there" he heard Ryan say over the earpiece.

"Okay. Listen, Ryan..." he was cut off.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" he said, voice not cold, but warm.

"Yeah" the Brit agreed.

"If this goes awry, I want you to nail him a good one. Preferably with the knife" he said and MacRae couldn't help but grin at that. "We're not going to let anything happen to you other than what needs to. It'll be a cut only" he said reassuringly.

"I know. I trust you guys with my life" he said.

"Quiet. He's here" he said and MacRae could imagine the team doing their best to keep in the van.

The lock began to click, yet he acted as though he were unaware, at least until the door opened and he turned to see Jasper Williams in his living room, his knife glinting in the moonlight.

"I see you prefer the direct approach" he said, standing up and backing away slightly. He would offer up some form of resistance to make it believable.

"Well I don't beat around the bush. I am however going to beat and maim you. Just like I did that Jake Tyler. I must say that was my best work" he said and he prayed with all his heart. The man did not give the Brit a chance to offer up resistance as he ran and grabbed him, pulling the smaller man against his chest, the cold metal of the knife against his throat. He gave a pained gasp as the blade broke the skin, and all hell broke loose.

Horatio and Ryan led the team in, backed up by Eric and some of the other officers, and Jasper made the Brit turn with him, knife still held to his throat.

"Now, now. Haven't we had enough bloodshed?" he said to the officers in front of him.

"This coming from the one who is about to cut his own sons throat" Horatio said, handgun trained in between the eyes if it came to it.

"Again, you forget one thing" MacRae said, and he trod on his foot, causing the man to drop the blade and he soon found himself on the ground, a knee on his back. "Jasper Williams, I am placing you under arrest for the murder of Annette Williams. I am also placing you under arrest for the murder of Andrew Watson and Jake Tyler as well as major bodily harm against myself" he read him his rights and soon he was hefted into the van, tightly secure. Ryan walked up to him and grabbed him in a hug.

"We'll have that talk after you interrogate him tomorrow. You need to know why he intended to kill you" he whispered into his air. "It's okay" he said as he felt the man shake in his arms, emotions at an all time high.

"I avenged her. He'll suffer" he said, voice as teary as his eyes.

"You did" Ryan said, joined by Eric, who stayed close to them. They both comforted him then and he smiled.

"I can't do the interrogation tomorrow. I'll kill him otherwise" he said and Horatio stood next to him.

"I'll do it" he said patting the Brit on the shoulder and heading out with the rest of them and going back to the Crime Lab to rest. No one in Horatio's team would go home tonight until they properly closed this case.

**One more chapter and then this one is done. I'll then basically do a 'season' involving my character and I will give it a plotline. Rate and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reason

Disclaimer: OC is mine, series is not.

**Rate and Review :)**

MacRae worked in the lab as he waited for the reasons as to why his father had tortured him with a knife and murdered his mother, not to mention the two that had died when he was been tailed. When Horatio walked in he all of a sudden didn't want to know, and when he sat down opposite the Brit, he knew he was in for some questioning.

"When your father married your mother, what was the progress on her Heterochromia?" he asked.

"It was partial. Barely noticeable unless you looked. A small fragment of the iris was green instead of blue" he explained.

"And when was it complete?" he asked.

"I was born yet for some reason didn't notice it. I was five when she explained it, and three when she used eye-drops to treat conjunctivitis. It affected her eye, turned it full on green. It was not reversible. My dad... walked out... when I was three" he said slowly, putting it together.

"Were the same drops used on you?" he asked.

"They were as I caught it off her" he said.

"Do you want me to be blunt about your fathers admission?" he asked.

"Don't sprinkle it with sugar" he told him.

"Your father was the kind that wanted a normal family. One without diseases of any kind, be they terminal or eye diseases. He left your mother because he thought her... abnormal" he said and the Brit looked horrified. Left for being different.

"My father left because he was a perfectionist?" he asked and Horatio nodded.

"Extreme perfectionist, willing to kill to get rid of any disease in the family. He went after you as you carried a condition. He killed your mother for the same reasons and also because she had interfered with the killing. Perfectionist to the extreme" he said and the Brit digested all that he had heard.

"And the other two?" he asked.

"Placebo. He wanted to kill you, but settled for tracking people down with familiar features" he said much to the Brits horror. "He's going to be sentenced to life for this" he said and the Brit nodded.

"Let him rot" he spat out. "He thought us tainted. That bastard killed just so he could rid his family of a disease" he said quietly. "How did his family react?" he asked.

"They were not perfectionists and were horrified at the crime. They disowned him. I think this was more of a revenge attempt rather than 'perfectionists behaving badly'" he said and he took in the downtrodden look. "Do you want me to tell him anything?" he asked.

"Tell the bastard he can rot in Hell for all I care" he said casually. Horatio got up and laid a hand on the Brits shoulder, before walking out of the room.

"Hey" Ryan said, clutching to mugs and placing one down for the Brit when he walked in.

"Thanks" he said, picking up the cup of tea and sipping lightly, his inner Brit relishing in the taste of the hot drink and the happy smile made the trace analyst chuckle. "What?" MacRae asked ever so innocently.

"I thought you said drinking tea was a stereotype?" he asked.

"It is. Doesn't mean it's not true" he said with a large grin. "Where's Eric?" he asked.

"Finishing off your ballistics report. He said he'd write it for you as you were handling a lot at the moment" he explained and MacRae looked grateful. "That and he had copies of your baby photos and most of the team has them" he said.

"I will. Kill. Him" he said with a bittersweet smile.

"I heard about your dads admission" he said solemnly. "I'm sorry" he added quietly.

"Let him think what he wants. I'm fine the way I am" he said with a smile that brightened the room and Ryan couldn't help the small smile on on his features either.

"Besides, I like it. It defines you. Makes you unique and enhances beauty that you possess" he said and the Brit began choking on his tea.

"Ryan Wolfe. Are you flirting?" he asked when he composed himself.

"Think of it as more complimenting" he said and the Brit gave a knowing smirk.

"You're softening me up. You have a copy of the photos don't you?" he asked, yet he wasn't going to pounce on him like he was when he caught Eric.

"Well yeah, but it's true. It's unique and beautiful. Your mother raised a beautiful, kind, gentle boy who has kept those traits in adulthood. Don't let things change you" he said, getting up and hugging the man.

"You didn't say this as far as anyone else is concerned?" he asked, head nestled against a broad chest.

"You're damn right" was the amused reply. A ringtone distracted them, coming from MacRae's cell phone. "NCIS theme? Really?" he asked.

"It's a good theme" he said, before answering. "MacRae" he said simply. "Got it. See you there H" he said and the trace analyst looked right at him.

"New case?" he asked.

"New case" was the repeated answer. They both downed their drinks, regretting it when they had no doubt burnt their tongues off. They left then, out to do their jobs, with one less psychopath.

**Bit of a crap ending. Anyway, expect a sequel soon as I am indeed a quick writer and I hope to get in plenty of updates before the supposed end of the world. I swear, if it did happen, then my name is changing to Shirley once we pass the gates of Heaven.**


End file.
